Mine
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: Her faith had been shaken. His heart had been broken. She was careful, he was a flight risk. She never rebelled, he never settled. Together, they found what they were missing. Post- finale.


******Mine **

******R********ifiuto: Non Mirena**

******Summary: Her faith had been shaken. His heart had been broken. She was careful, he was a flight risk. She never rebelled, he never settled. Together, they found what they were missing. Post- finale. **

"So, we're _officially_ engaged. How's that feel? Jojo?" She slowly turned her head as Zane wrapped his arms slowly around her body from behind. He rested his chin on her shoulder, nuzzling her cheek. She let the small smile tug at her lips but didn't speak, instead, she turned her gaze back to Lake Archemides. They sat on the hood of her car, watching the stars over the lake; the party was still going strong at Cafe Diem, but they'd slipped away not long after getting engaged to enjoy some quiet time together, and so had no idea that Grant had bought the town and was going to keep it open. They only knew that now, wherever they ended up, they'd be together.

The stars winked down at them from above, and she let him pull her back until she was sitting comfortably between his legs. His arms went around her waist, holding tight to her. "I love you, Jojo. You know that?" She chuckled softly, reaching to take his hand in hers. They played with each others' fingers, lacing and unlacing before he pressed a firm kiss to her neck. "You okay?" She nodded.

"Just thinking." She whispered.

"About what?" She turned to look at him.

"Us." She stared into his bright blue eyes, and suddenly realized that she was going to get to spend the rest of her life staring into those beautiful blue eyes. That her children would have their father's eyes. That the love of her life had always been this beautiful, blue-eyed man. He cradled her face in his hands, brushing his thumbs over the apples of her cheeks, before leaning over and pressing a kiss to her lips. "I never thought we'd get here."

He chuckled softly. "You never know where the day will take you." Then, he got off the car, helping her down and pulling her close with a gentle kiss.

* * *

"My house is_ finally_ finished. A shame we won't get to use it." She whispered, walking through the front door of her rebuilt home. The floors were smooth and shiny, the house smelled new and clean. She walked around for several minutes, taking in the spacious living room and connected kitchen, while Zane leaned against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest, watching the woman he loved.

It wasn't possible, that in just a short year and a half, he was at the point in his life where he was engaged and in love. He'd never been in love, never saw the need for it. His father's leaving had scarred him more than anyone thought possible. He'd watched his mother's marriage fall apart, watched Samuel Donovan walk out on his family, never to return. The love Zane had for his father had died the day Samuel walked out of their lives, breaking his young son's heart to the point where getting close to people was a liability that Zane wasn't willing to risk. All he'd ever known, was goodbye; the last image of those he loved, trusted, walking out the door and leaving him behind. He'd built walls around his broken heart and repaired it, never getting too close to allow anyone in.

And then Jo had ended up in this timeline by mistake after being shuttled back to nineteen-forty-seven. Suddenly, he found her breaking down the walls, trusting him, loving him, calming his need to flee. He found himself wanting to settle and make a life with the ex-deputy.

A soft chuckle escaped his lips as she lost her footing on the new wood floor and ended up on her butt. She sat there, catching her breath. She tossed her head, sending her beautiful black waves behind her shoulders. She grinned at him, reaching out a hand. "Come here!" Slowly, he pushed himself away from the wall and ambled over to her, reaching down to help her up. She grabbed his hand, pulling him down with her. He crashed into her, sending them sliding. Her laughter was music entering his ears, and he chuckled softly, pulling her back into a sitting position. Somehow, she'd kicked off her shoes and sat barefoot across from him.

He reached up, cupping her face, staring into her dancing dark eyes. "What?" He shook his head.

"Nothing. I just love you." She grinned, and threw her arms around his neck, kissing his deeply. When they finally pulled apart, he stretched out on the floor, laying his head in her lap. Gently, she stroked her fingers through his hair, staring into his blue eyes. He took her other hand, pressing a kiss to her palm. They sat in contented silence, enjoying just being in each others' arms.

* * *

They parked down near the sheriff's office. They could see people coming and going from Cafe Diem, but neither said a word. Instead, Zane leaned over the driver's seat and cradled her face in his hand, capturing her lips. He sighed into the kiss, pulling her closer; her arms went around his waist, and she drank him in. When he finally pulled away, she ran her teeth over her lip, giving him a soft smile.

"Come on, let's go check out what's going on at Cafe Diem." He returned her smile as he got out of the car and caught her hand in his as they headed towards the hub.

* * *

The cafe was crowded, champagne and beer was being passed around, people were talking and laughing, chatting and hugging. It looked like a celebration, not a farewell. She glanced at Zane, who shrugged, holding the door open for her before following her inside. She searched for Vincent, for Fargo, for anyone that could tell her what was going on, and finally, her eyes landed on Carter and Allison, sitting at a table near the counter with Henry and Grace. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him towards the two couples. "Jack, what's going on?" A moment passed, before she reached out, smacking him gently on the arm to get his attention. "What's going on?" Four sets of eyes turned towards the couple, and silence fell about the table. Everyone's gazes seemed to be locked on her hand, on the diamond sparking in the light. She waited, glancing at Zane, who put his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels. "What?"

"Oh Jo!" Allison got up from the table, throwing her arms around the younger woman. "Congratulations!" Jo accepted the hug, a surprised look on her face. She hadn't thought they'd react to the ring like this, clearly she was wrong. Hugs and kisses were exchanged, and as everyone once again sat down, Jo asked,

"So what's going on?"

"You didn't hear?" Carter asked, as Jo reached over and took Zane's hand. The pair shook their heads. "Grant bought the town. Eureka's staying open." Jo's eyes widened.

"Really? That's great!" Sometime during the conversation, Zane got up and slipped over to Vincent, asking for a couple glasses and a bottle of champagne. The sound of the cork popping got everyone's attention, and they turned to see Zane, pouring two glasses. He set the bottle down and turned to Jo.

"I have an announcement to make." He went to Jo, holding out his hand. She glanced at Henry and Grace, at Carter and Allison and then got up, slipping her arm around his waist. Zane handed her one of the glasses, and turned to the rest of the town. "_We_ have an announcement to make." He amended, grinning at Jo. She grinned back, leaning up and capturing his lips in a deep kiss. Everyone watched silently holding their breath. When Zane finally broke the kiss, he nudged his nose against Jo's and then turned back to those they counted as their family. "We're engaged!"

Cheers and cries of excitement flooded their ears. Vincent brought out champagne, music began to play, and several people came up to congratulate the couple. Zane wrapped an arm around Jo's waist, pulling her close. Her arm went around his neck and she grinned at him, capturing his lips in several deep, tender kisses as the party surged around them, celebrating both the town's saving and their engagement.

* * *

She tossed the blankets onto the floor, before tossing the pillows on top. "AIDA, fireplace please." She called over the soft music playing from the stereo she'd insisted be hooked up as the construction finished. The fire soon crackled within the grate, and she sighed, hands on her hips. Her gaze traveled about the room, taking in the bare living room, the nude kitchen, all the spaces, crannies and walls that needed to be decorated, filled and furnished. And now that they were officially staying in Eureka- thanks to Grant- they could use her house, live and grow and raise their family in it. She'd brought her few surviving things from Carter's place not long after they'd left the party that was still going strong at Cafe Diem. Zane had boxed up his apartment, and they'd move everything to her place the next morning, but tonight, she was going to enjoy her first night in her new house, with her fiance.

Zane's soft footfalls in the kitchen brought her attention away from the living room, and she turned, to see him pulling things from the take out cartons Vincent had given them. He placed the food the chef had made for them in the fridge, leaving the dessert on the counter with two glasses and a bottle of red wine- nineteen-forty-seven chardonnay. The wine Grant had given his fellow time travelers before he left after buying the town. The five and their respective spouses and love interests had each had a glass of the wine at the party- except for Allison- and then they'd given the remaining to Jo and Zane, saying that the wine was a for the start of their new life together.

She watched him, silent, drinking in the sight of him as he knelt over and placed the cartons in the fridge. She couldn't help but admire the curve of his backside, the strength of his thighs, and as he stood, she met his gaze, giving him a small smile before going back into the living room. Slowly, she took a seat on the makeshift bed, staring into the flames that danced before her eyes, becoming lost in her thoughts.

It didn't seem possible that this was really happening. But Zane's ring was on her finger, they'd talked about a date for the wedding, she'd planned to call her brothers and father and let them know about the engagement the next morning. It was real. Very, very real.

After everything she'd gone through, all the heartbreak she'd suffered, the loss and pain, she was finally getting her happy ending. She'd always been careful, always controlled. She'd never thought that love was in the cards for her; her faith had been shaken after her mother died when she was a child. She'd watched her father become lost in memories of her mother, and swore that she would never suffer the same fate.

She'd grown up with rules. Rules left no room for rebellion, and growing up in a military family with three older brothers just meant that rebellion was squashed before it even began. She was careful, had never truly trusted anyone, had never truly loved anyone the way her father loved her mother. Loved caused heartache; it wasn't worth it. She'd trapped her heart in a cage, a fortress, to better protect it. A part of her had always longed to become careless, to truly let herself free and fall in love; her heart wouldn't let her.

And then Zane had walked into the picture back in her timeline, and she'd felt her heart rebel for the first time. Against her better judgement, she'd fallen in love, and that simple action had cost her dearly.

But then she'd come to this timeline, and suddenly, she had a second chance. Sure, it'd been tough, problematic, but in the end, they'd made it work. The stars that had aligned the day they met had continued to tug, and they'd found themselves back each others' arms. In any timeline, in any universe, their fates were entwined, she could accept it now.

_"You've made an honest man of me."_

And she had, in both times. Only in this timeline, he'd grown up more, she'd been more cautious with her heart, therefore making him work harder to obtain it. And in the end, she'd rewarded him with her heart and soul. Zane had grown up in this timeline, because of her.

_"In any timeline."_

He was right. In any timeline, they were meant to be. Like Helen and Paris, or Jane and Rochester, they were bound together. The stars had decided their fates, and they were destined to obey.

She sighed, content. He soon joined her, dessert and wine in hand, which he set before her, holding out a fork. She took it, grinning. They ate, stealing bites from each other and losing themselves in chocolate and raspberry kisses. Eventually, he pulled her onto his lap, her legs wrapping around his waist. She unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it from his body as the kisses deepened and they drank in each others' tastes. He tugged her jeans from her legs, until she sat in only her bra and underwear, the lacy shade of red beautiful against her olive skin. Hands dug into flesh, lips and teeth tasted and drank, hips slid together, as the light began to fade from the sky, and the fire became the only light in the house.

He pulled away reluctantly, holding her face in his hands. He searched her face, and apparently finding what he was looking for, he smiled at her, before leaning over and kissing her again. She wrapped her arms tight around his neck, and slowly, he laid her back against the pillows and blankets, the dessert and wine forgotten. Her eyes rolled back as he proceeded to kiss his way down her body, teasing her nipple through the red lace. She tangled her fingers in his hair, a soft moan escaping her lips. The music continued to play, serenading them as they made love in front of the fire. Even as he continued to tease and taunt her, mark her body with soft kisses and caresses, her mind ran through the list of things they needed to buy in the next months as they got settled into their new life. Without thinking, she said,

"We'll have a nursery in the bedroom closest to ours. And paint it blue and light green, with an old-fashioned bassinet for our son to sleep in, and a rocking chair like the one my mom had. He'll be beautiful, like you." She whispered, as their eyes locked.

"A son?" She nodded. "You want a baby boy?"

"Yes. A beautiful little boy with his father's bright blue eyes and charming smile." He pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "Matthew."

"What?" He asked, resting his forehead to hers.

"Matthew. Our baby. We'll name him Matthew." He chuckled softly.

"Really? And what makes you so sure about that?" She ran a hand up his back, tangling her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Because your chromosones control the genetics, and I'm the _only daughter_ of a family full of males. So I'm_ pretty sure_ our first baby will be a boy." He raised an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh. And... when do you suppose I'll get my baby girl? Because I want a little ballerina who looks just like her mother." He replied, trailing a finger down her chest. His hand splayed across her stomach, and he pulled her close. She grinned.

"Maybe on the third try. Or the fourth. I am the last child of four, after all." She replied, smug. He nudged his nose against hers, drinking her in. He thought a moment.

"I think I'll get my little girl on the second try. A little boy and a little girl."

"And what will our baby girl be named?" She asked, a thrill running through her blood. He sighed, thinking it over. Then, he locked eyes with her.

"Sophia." A slow smile began to spread over her face. She thought a moment, mulling the names over.

"Matthew and Sophia... they're perfect." He grinned, kissing her deeply.

When they lay wrapped around each other under the blankets hours later, as the fire continued to crackle and the music continued to play, Zane whispered,

"From this moment on, Jojo, you're-"

"Mine." She turned to look at him. He matched her grin, nudging his nose against hers, nodding in agreement. As he took her face in his hands again and began to kiss her, he returned the sentiment, meaning it with his whole heart.

"Mine."


End file.
